ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinéad O’Connor
| birth_place = Glenageary, County Dublin, Ireland | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1986–present | instrument = | label = | associated_acts = Ton Ton Macoute | website = }} Sinéad Marie Bernadette O’Connor ( ; born 8 December 1966) is an Irish singer-songwriter who rose to fame in the late 1980s with her debut album The Lion and the Cobra. O’Connor achieved worldwide success in 1990 with a new arrangement of Prince’s song "Nothing Compares 2 U". Since then, while maintaining her singing career, she has occasionally encountered controversy, partly due to her statements and gestures—such as her ordination as a priest despite being a woman with a Roman Catholic background—and her strongly expressed views on organised religion, women's rights, war, and child abuse. In addition to her ten solo albums her work includes many singles, songs for films, collaborations with many other artists and appearances at charity fundraising concerts. Early life O'Connor was born in Glenageary in County Dublin and was named after Sinéad de Valera, wife of Irish President Éamon de Valera and mother of the doctor presiding over the delivery, and Saint Bernadette of Lourdes.Dermott Hayes, Sinéad O'Connor: So Different, Omnibus Press, 1991 She is the third of five children, sister to novelist Joseph, Eimear, John, and Eoin. Her parents are Sean O'Connor, a structural engineer later turned barrister and chairperson of the Divorce Action Group, and Marie O'Connor. The couple married young and had a troubled relationship, separating when Sinéad was eight. The three eldest children went to live with their mother, where O'Connor claims they were subjected to frequent physical abuse. Her song "Fire on Babylon" is about the effects of her own child abuse, and she has consistently advocated on behalf of abused children. Sean O'Connor's efforts to secure custody of his children in a country which routinely denied custody to fathers and prohibited divorce, motivated him to become chairman of the Divorce Action Group and a prominent public spokesman. At one point, he even debated his wife on the subject on a radio show. In 1979 O'Connor left her mother and went to live with her father and his new wife. However, at the age of 15, her shoplifting and truancy led to her being placed for eighteen months in a Magdalene Asylum, the Grianán Training Centre run by the Order of Our Lady of Charity. In some ways, she thrived there, especially in the development of her writing and music, but she also chafed under the imposed conformity. Unruly students there were sometimes sent to sleep in the adjoining nursing home, an experience of which she later commented, "I have never—and probably will never—experience such panic and terror and agony over anything."Rolling Stone, April 1988 One of the volunteers at Grianán was the sister of Paul Byrne, drummer for the band In Tua Nua, who heard O'Connor singing "Evergreen" by Barbra Streisand. She recorded a song with them called "Take My Hand" but they felt that at 15, she was too young to join the band.NME, 29 October 1988 In 1983 her father sent her to Newtown School, an exclusive Quaker boarding school in Waterford, an institution with a much more permissive atmosphere than Grianan. With the help and encouragement of her Irish language teacher, Joseph Falvey, she recorded a four-song demo, with two covers and two of her own songs which later appeared on her first album. Through an ad she placed in Hot Press in mid-1984, she met Colm Farrelly. Together they recruited a few other members and formed a band called Ton Ton Macoute. The band moved to Waterford briefly while O'Connor attended Newtown, but she soon dropped out of school and followed them to Dublin, where their performances received positive reviews. Their sound was inspired by Farrelly's interest in world music, though most observers thought O'Connor's singing and stage presence were the band's strongest features.Jimmy Guterman, Sinead: Her Life and Music, Warner Books, 1991 On 10 February 1985 O'Connor's mother was killed in a car accident which, despite their strained relationship, devastated her. Soon afterward she left the band, which stayed together despite O'Connor's statements to the contrary in later interviews, and she moved to London. O'Connor in June 1993 wrote a public letter in the The Irish Times which asked people to "stop hurting" her: "If only I can fight off the voices of my parents / and gather a sense of self-esteem / Then I'll be able to REALLY sing ..." The letter repeated accusations of abuse by her parents as a child which O'Connor had made in interviews. Her brother Joseph defended their father to the newspaper but agreed regarding their mother's "extreme and violent abuse, both emotional and physical". Sinead said that month, "Our family is very messed up. We can't communicate with each other. We are all in agony. I for one am in agony." Musical career 1980s O'Connor's time as singer for Ton Ton Macoute brought her to the attention of the music industry, and she was eventually signed by Ensign Records. She also acquired an experienced manager, Fachtna O'Ceallaigh, former head of U2's Mother Records. Soon after she was signed, she embarked on her first major assignment, providing the vocals for the song "Heroine", which she co-wrote with U2's guitarist The Edge for the [[Captive Soundtrack|soundtrack to the film Captive]]. O'Ceallaigh, who had been fired by U2 for complaining about them in an interview, was outspoken with his views on music and politics, and O'Connor adopted the same habits; she defended the actions of the Provisional IRA and said U2's music was "bombastic".class=artist|id=p110558/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic bio She later retracted her IRA comments saying they were based on nonsense, and that she was "too young to understand the tense situation in Northern Ireland properly". Things were contentious in the studio as well. She was paired with veteran producer Mick Glossop, whom she later publicly derided. They had differing visions regarding her debut album and four months'-worth of recordings were scrapped. During this time she became pregnant by her session drummer John Reynolds (who went on to drum with the band Transvision Vamp). Due largely to O'Ceallaigh's efforts of persuasion, the record company allowed O'Connor, 20 years old and by then seven months pregnant, to produce her own album. Her first album The Lion and the Cobra was "a sensation" when it was released in 1987 and it reached gold record status and earned a Best Female Rock Vocal Performance Grammy nomination. The single "Mandinka" was a big college radio hit in the United States, and "I Want Your (Hands on Me)" received both college and urban play in a remixed form that featured rapper MC Lyte. In her first US network television appearance, O'Connor sang "Mandinka" on Late Night with David Letterman in 1988. The single "Troy" was also released as a single in the UK and Ireland. A club mix of "Troy" would become a major US dance hit in 2002. Artists that influenced her at that time were Bob Dylan, David Bowie, Bob Marley, Siouxsie and the Banshees and The Pretenders. 1990s Her second album – 1990's I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got – gained considerable attention and mostly positive reviews: it was rated "second best album of the year" by the NME. She was praised for her voice and her original songs. She was also noted for her appearance: her trademark shaved head, often angry expression, and sometimes shapeless or unusual clothing. In 1989 O'Connor joined The The frontman Matt Johnson as a guest vocalist on the band's album Mind Bomb, which spawned the duet "Kingdom of Rain". The album I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got featured Marco Pirroni and Kevin Mooney, of Adam and the Ants fame, and contained her international breakthrough hit "Nothing Compares 2 U", a song written by Prince and originally recorded and released by a side project of his, The Family. Aided by a memorable and well received video by John Maybury which consisted almost solely of O'Connor's face as she performed the song, it became a massive international hit, reaching No. 1 in several countries. In Ireland it hit the top spot in July 1990 and remained there for 11 weeks; it is the eighth most successful single of the decade there. It had similar success in the UK, charting at No. 1 for 4 weeks, and in Germany (No. 1 for 11 weeks). In Australia, it reached No. 1 on the Top 100. It also claimed the No. 1 spot on the Hot 100 chart in the US. She also received Grammy nominations including Record of the Year and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. She eventually won the Grammy for Best Alternative Music Performance, but boycotted the award show. }} Hank Shocklee, producer for Public Enemy, remixed the album's next single, "The Emperor's New Clothes", for a 12-inch that was coupled with the Celtic funk of "I Am Stretched on Your Grave." Pre-dating but included on I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got was also "Jump in the River", which originally appeared on the ''Married to the Mob'' soundtrack; the 12-inch version of the single had included a remix featuring performance artist Karen Finley. Also in 1990, O'Connor starred in a small independent Irish movie Hush-a-Bye Baby directed in Derry by Margo Harkin. In 1990, she joined many other guests for former Pink Floyd member Roger Waters' massive performance of The Wall in Berlin. (In 1996, she would guest on Broken China, a solo album by Richard Wright of Pink Floyd.) In 1991, her take on Elton John's "Sacrifice" was acclaimed as one of the best efforts on the tribute album Two Rooms: Celebrating the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin. In 1990, she contributed a cover of "You Do Something to Me" to the Cole Porter tribute/AIDS fundraising album Red Hot + Blue produced by the Red Hot Organization. In 1998, she worked again with the Red Hot Organization to co-produce and perform on Red Hot + Rhapsody. Red Hot + Blue was followed by the release of Am I Not Your Girl?, an album of standards and torch songs that she had listened to while growing up. Also in 1992, she contributed backing vocals on the track "Come Talk To Me", and shared vocals on the single "Blood of Eden" from the studio album Us by Peter Gabriel. Also in 1990, she was criticised after she announced that she would not perform if the United States national anthem was played before one of her concerts. Frank Sinatra threatened to "kick her ass". After receiving 4 Grammy Award nominations she withdrew her name from consideration. During the late 1990 she held a romance with Red Hot Chili Peppers singer Anthony Kiedis. The romance was short lived, apparently because of issues with Kiedis. This led to Kiedis writing the song "I Could Have Lied", from the band's 1991 album Blood Sugar Sex Magik. After spending nine years dividing her time between London and Los Angeles, O'Connor returned to her home town of Dublin in late 1992 to live near her sister and focus on raising her son Jake, then six years old. She spent the following months studying Bel canto singing with teacher Frank Merriman at the Parnell School of Music. In an interview with The Guardian published 3 May 1993 she reported that her singing lessons with Merriman were the only therapy she was receiving, describing Merriman as "the most amazing teacher in the universe." The 1993 soundtrack to the film In the Name of the Father featured "You Made Me the Thief of Your Heart", with significant contributions from U2 frontman Bono. The more conventional Universal Mother (1994) did not succeed in restoring her mass appeal; however the music videos for the first and second singles, "Fire on Babylon" and "Famine", were nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video. She toured with Lollapalooza in 1995, but dropped out when she became pregnant. The Gospel Oak EP followed in 1997, and featured songs based in an acoustic setting. It too, did not recapture previous album successes. In 1994, she appeared in A Celebration: The Music of Pete Townshend and The Who, also known as Daltrey Sings Townshend. This was a two-night concert at Carnegie Hall produced by Roger Daltrey of The Who in celebration of his 50th birthday. A CD and a VHS video of the concert were issued in 1994, followed by a DVD in 1998. She appeared in Neil Jordan's The Butcher Boy in 1997, playing the Virgin Mary. 2000s in 2007]] Faith and Courage was released in 2000, including the single "No Man's Woman", and featured contributions from Wyclef Jean of the Fugees and Dave Stewart of Eurythmics. Her 2002 album, Sean-Nós Nua, marked a departure in that O'Connor interpreted or, in her own words, "sexed up" traditional Irish folk songs, including several in the Irish language. In Sean-Nós Nua, she covered a well-known Canadian folk song, Peggy Gordon, interpreted as a song of lesbian, rather than heterosexual, love. In her documentary, Song of Hearts Desire, she stated that her inspiration for the song was her friend, a lesbian who sang the song to lament the loss of her partner. In 2003, she contributed a track to the Dolly Parton tribute album Just Because I'm a Woman, a cover of Parton's "Dagger Through the Heart". That same year, she also featured on three songs of Massive Attack's album 100th Window before releasing her double album, She Who Dwells in the Secret Place of the Most High Shall Abide Under the Shadow of the Almighty. This compilation contained one disc of demos and previously unreleased tracks and one disc of a live concert recording. Directly after the album's release, O'Connor announced her retirement from music. Collaborations, a compilation album of guest appearances, was released in 2005—featuring tracks recorded with Peter Gabriel, Massive Attack, Jah Wobble, Terry Hall, Moby, Bomb The Bass, The Edge, U2, and The The. Ultimately, after a brief period of inactivity and a bout with fibromyalgia, her retirement proved to be short-lived—O'Connor stated in an interview with Harp that she only intended to retire from making mainstream pop/rock music, and after dealing with her fibromyalgia, chose to move into other musical styles. The reggae album Throw Down Your Arms appeared in late 2005 and was greeted with positive reviews. It was based on the Rastafarian culture and lifestyle, O'Connor having spent time in Jamaica in 2004. She performed the single "Throw Down Your Arms" on The Late Late Show in November. She also made comments critical of the war in Iraq and the role played in it by Ireland's Shannon Airport. On 8 November 2006, O'Connor performed seven songs from her upcoming album Theology at The Sugar Club in Dublin. Thirty fans were given the opportunity to win pairs of tickets to attend along with music industry critics.Rubyworks Sinéad O'Connor Live At The Sugar Club DVD. Retrieved 2 September 2011. The performance was released in 2008 as Live at the Sugar Club deluxe CD/DVD package sold exclusively on her website. O'Connor released two songs from her album Theology to download for free from her official website: "If You Had a Vineyard" and "Jeremiah (Something Beautiful)". The album, a collection of covered and original Rastafari spiritual songs, was released in June 2007. The first single from the album, the Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber classic "I Don't Know How to Love Him", was released on 30 April 2007. To promote the album, O'Connor toured extensively in Europe and North America. She also appeared on two tracks of the new Ian Brown album The World Is Yours, including the anti-war single "Illegal Attacks". 2010s In January 2010, O'Connor performed a duet with R&B singer Mary J. Blige produced by former A Tribe Called Quest member Ali Shaheed Muhammad of O'Connor's song "This Is To Mother You" (first recorded by O'Connor on her 1997 ''Gospel Oak'' EP). The proceeds of the song's sales were donated to the organisation GEMS (Girls Educational and Mentoring Services).New version of "This Is To Mother You" with Sinéad and Mary J. Blige. sineadoconnor.com. Retrieved 3 September 2013. In 2012 the song "Lay Your Head Down", written by Brian Byrne and Glenn Close for the soundtrack of the film Albert Nobbs and performed by O'Connor, was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. O'Connor announced she was working on recording a new album, titled Home, to be released in the beginning of 2012.Home Truths. The Irish Times(26 August 2011). Retrieved 2 September 2011. On 10 October 2011 O'Connor announced that the release date for the album, now titled How About I Be Me (and You Be You)?, had been set for 20 February 2012,News page O'Connor web site"Sinéad's feelin' good just like Aretha" 29 October 2011, Independent with the first single being "The Wolf is Getting Married". Having planned an extensive tour in support of How About I Be Me (and You Be You)?, O'Connor announced on her website in April 2012 that she was "very unwell" and had suffered a serious breakdown between December 2011 and March 2012.'Very unwell' Sinead O'Connor cancels all touring plans for 2012 | News. NME. (24 April 2012). Retrieved 20 December 2012. This resulted in the cancellation of the tour and all other musical activities for the rest of 2012, at least. O'Connor resumed touring in 2013, announcing The Crazy Baldhead Tour. The second single "4th and Vine" was released on 18 February 2013. In February 2014, it was revealed that O'Connor had been recording a new album of original material, titled The Vishnu Room, consisting of romantic love songs. In early June 2014, it was announced that O'Connor's new album had been retitled I'm Not Bossy, I'm The Boss, with an 11 August release date. The title derives from the Ban Bossy campaign that took place earlier the same year. The album's first single is entitled "Take Me to Church". In November 2014 O'Connor's management was taken over by music veterans Simon Napier-Bell and Björn de Water. She is currently writing a memoir due out in March 2016. Controversies ''Saturday Night Live'' performance On 3 October 1992, O’Connor appeared on Saturday Night Live as a musical guest. She sang an a cappella version of Bob Marley’s "War", intended as a protest against sexual abuse in the Catholic Church—O’Connor referred to child abuse rather than racism. She then presented a photo of Pope John Paul II to the camera while singing the word "evil", after which she tore the photo into pieces, said "Fight the real enemy", and threw the pieces towards the camera. Saturday Night Live had no foreknowledge of O’Connor’s plan; during the dress rehearsal she held up a photo of a refugee child. NBC Vice-President of Late Night Rick Ludwin recalled that when he saw O’Connor’s action, he "literally jumped out of his chair." SNL writer Paula Pell recalled personnel in the control booth discussing the cameras cutting away from the singer. The audience was completely silent, with no booing or applause; executive producer Lorne Michaels recalled that "the air went out the studio". Michaels ordered that the applause sign not be used. A nationwide audience saw O’Connor’s live performance, which the New York Daily News s cover called a "Holy Terror". NBC received more than 500 calls on Sunday and 400 more on Monday, with all but seven criticising O'Connor; the network received 4,400 calls in total. Contrary to rumour, NBC was not fined by the Federal Communications Commission for O’Connor’s act; the FCC has no regulatory power over such behaviour. NBC did not edit the performance out of the West coast tape-delayed broadcast that night, but reruns of the episode use footage from the dress rehearsal. On 24 April 2010, MSNBC aired the live version during an interview with O'Connor on The Rachel Maddow Show. As part of SNL s apology to the audience, during his opening monologue the following week, host Joe Pesci held up the photo, explaining that he had taped it back together—to huge applause. Pesci also said that if it had been his show, "I would have gave her such a smack." In a 2002 interview with Salon, when asked if she would change anything about the SNL appearance, O'Connor replied, "Hell, no!" Madonna's reaction On Madonna's next appearance on SNL, after singing "Bad Girl", she held up a photo of Joey Buttafuoco and, saying "fight the real enemy", tore it up. Madonna also roundly attacked O'Connor in the press for the incident, telling the Irish Times: "I think there is a better way to present her ideas rather than ripping up an image that means a lot to other people." She added, "If she is against the Roman Catholic Church and she has a problem with them, I think she should talk about it." The New York Times called it "professional jealousy" and wrote: Bob Guccione, Jr. in a 1993 Spin editorial was adamant in his defence of O'Connor, writing: }} In November 1991, a year prior to the incident, O'Connor had told Spin magazine: }} Bob Dylan tribute performance Two weeks after the Saturday Night Live appearance, she was set to perform "I Believe in You" at the Bob Dylan 30th Anniversary tribute concert in Madison Square Garden.Ian Inglis. Performance and Popular Music: History Place and Time. ch. 15: The Booing of Sinéad O'Connor: Bob Dylan 30th Anniversary Concert, Madison Square Garden, New York, 16 October 1992 by Emma Mayhew She was greeted by a thundering mixture of cheers and jeers. During the booing, Kris Kristofferson told her not to "let the bastards get you down", to which she replied, "I'm not down." The noise eventually became so loud that O'Connor saw no point in starting the scheduled song. She called for the keyboard player to stop and the microphone to be turned up, and then screamed over the audience with an improvised, shouted rendition of "War". This time, she sang the song, stopping just after the part in which the lyrics talk about child abuse, emphasising the point of her previous action. She then looked straight to the audience for a second and left the stage. Kristofferson then comforted her, as she cried. After Dark appearance '' on 21 January 1995]] In January 1995 O'Connor "was so interested in a (television) discussion about abuse and the Catholic church that she rang in to ask if she could appear. They sent a taxi to her home". The Evening Standard wrote that After Dark "made a brief reappearance last Saturday night when, true to its unpredictable form, Sinéad O’Connor walked on to the set 10 minutes before closedown".The Evening Standard, 25 January 1995 Host Helena Kennedy described the event: }} Open letter to Miley Cyrus O'Connor published an open letter, on her own website, to pop singer Miley Cyrus on 2 October 2013 in which she warns Cyrus of the treatment of women in the music industry and the role that sexuality plays in this context. O’Connor states: }} Fellow female musician Amanda Palmer responded with her own open letter that was published on Palmer’s blog. After Palmer states that O'Connor continues to be an important influence since her teenage years, Palmer then addresses where O’Connor is "off target" in her correspondence to Cyrus. Palmer explains that she wrote the letter en route to a benefit performance for the Girls Rock Dallas group that seeks to empower young female musicians in Dallas, US, and a subsequent video was published of a tribute cover version that she included in the performance, whereby she blends "Nothing Compares 2 U" with Cyrus’ song "Wrecking Ball". Remarks about Prince Speaking about her relationship with Prince in an interview with Norwegian station NRK in November 2014 she said, "I did meet him a couple of times. We didn’t get on at all. In fact we had a punch-up." She continued: "He summoned me to his house after 'Nothing Compares 2U'. I made it without him. I’d never met him. He summoned me to his house – and it’s foolish to do this to an Irish woman – he said he didn’t like me saying bad words in interviews. So I told him to fuck off....He got quite violent. I had to escape out of his house at 5 in the morning. He packed a bigger punch than mine." She told a similar story to an interviewer from Hot Press in December 1990. Prince said the events she described never took place, replying to the allegations in his song "Days of Wild", which deals with misogyny. In a 2004 interview with Graham Norton, O'Connor claimed that the story was "much exaggerated by the press" and referred to him as "a sweet guy". Personal life Personal and public image While her shaved head was initially an assertion against traditional views of women, years later, O'Connor said she had begun to grow her hair back, but that after being asked if she was Enya, O'Connor shaved it off again. "I don't feel like me unless I have my hair shaved. So even when I'm an old lady, I'm going to have it." Marriages and children O'Connor has four children. She had her first son, Jake, with her first husband, music producer John Reynolds, who co-produced several of her albums, including Universal Mother. Her daughter Roisin was an infant in 1995 when O'Connor and the girl's father, Irish journalist John Waters, began a long custody battle that ended with O'Connor agreeing to let Roisin live in Dublin with Waters. In mid-2001, O'Connor wed British journalist Nick Sommerlad; the marriage ended in 2004. She later had her third child, son Shane, with musician Donal Lunny. On December 19, 2006 she had her fourth child, Yeshua Francis Neil Bonadio, whose father is Frank Bonadio. O'Connor was married a third time on 22 July 2010, to longtime friend and collaborator Steve Cooney, and in late March 2011 made the decision to separate. Her fourth marriage was to Irish therapist Barry Herridge. They wed on 9 December 2011 in Las Vegas, but 17 days later she announced on her website that their marriage had ended, noting that they "lived together for 7 days only". The following week, on 3 January 2012, O’Connor issued a further string of Internet announcements to the effect that the couple had re-united. In March 2015 she revealed that she was going to be a grandmother for the first time. On 18 July 2015 her first grandson was born to her son Jake Reynolds and his girlfriend Lia. Sexuality In a 2000 interview in Curve, O’Connor commented, "I’m a dyke… although I haven’t been very open about that and throughout most of my life I’ve gone out with blokes because I haven’t necessarily been terribly comfortable about being a big lesbian mule. But I actually am a dyke." However, soon after in an interview in The Independent, she stated, "I believe it was overcompensating of me to declare myself a lesbian. It was not a publicity stunt. I was trying to make someone else feel better. And have subsequently caused pain for myself. I am not in a box of any description." In a magazine article and in a programme on RTÉ (Ryan Confidential, broadcast on RTÉ on 29 May 2003), she stated that while most of her sexual relationships had been with men, she has had three relationships with women. In a May 2005 issue of Entertainment Weekly, she stated, "I’m three-quarters heterosexual, a quarter gay. I lean a bit more towards the hairy blokes". Health On a 4 October 2007 broadcast of The Oprah Winfrey Show, O'Connor disclosed that she had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder four years earlier, and had attempted suicide on her 33rd birthday on 8 December 1999.Rayner, Ben. "The gospel according to Sinead". Toronto Star. 21 October 2007 Then, on Oprah's "Where are they now?" show of 9 February 2014, O'Connor said that she had gotten three "second opinions" and was told by all three that she was not bipolar. In August 2015 she revealed that she was to undergo a hysterectomy after suffering with gynaecological problems for over three years. Religion In the late 1990s, Bishop Michael Cox of the Irish Orthodox Catholic and Apostolic Church (an Independent Catholic group not in communion with the Catholic Church) ordained O’Connor as a priest. The Roman Catholic Church considers ordination of women to be invalid and asserts that a person attempting the sacrament of ordination upon a woman incurs excommunication. The bishop had contacted her to offer ordination following her appearance on the RTÉ’s Late Late Show, during which she told the presenter, Gay Byrne, that had she not been a singer, she would have wished to have been a Catholic priest. After her ordination, she indicated that she wished to be called Mother Bernadette Mary. In a July 2007 interview with Christianity Today, O’Connor stated that she considers herself a Christian and that she believes in core Christian concepts about the Trinity and Jesus Christ. She said, "I think God saves everybody whether they want to be saved or not. So when we die, we’re all going home... I don’t think God judges anybody. He loves everybody equally." She also expressed a belief in pantheism, viewing the physical universe as a body with divine "energy." In an October 2002 interview, she credited her Christian faith in giving her the strength to live through, and then overcome the effects of, her child abuse. On 26 March 2010, O‘Connor appeared on Anderson Cooper 360° to speak out about the Catholic sexual abuse scandal in Ireland. On 28 March 2010, she had an opinion piece published in the Sunday edition of the Washington Post in which she wrote about the scandal and her time in a Magdalene laundry as a teenager. Writing for the Sunday Independent she labelled the Vatican as "a nest of devils" and called for the establishment of an "alternative church", opining that "Christ is being murdered by liars" in the Vatican. Shortly after the election of Pope Francis she described the office of the Pope as an "anti-Christian office." O’Connor stated: Asked whether from her point of view, it is therefore irrelevant who is elected to be Pope, O’Connor replied, }} Discography * 1987: The Lion and the Cobra * 1990: I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got * 1992: Am I Not Your Girl? * 1994: Universal Mother * 2000: Faith and Courage * 2002: Sean-Nós Nua * 2005: Throw Down Your Arms * 2007: Theology * 2012: How About I Be Me (and You Be You)? * 2014: I'm Not Bossy, I'm the Boss Awards |- | 1989 | The Lion and the Cobra | Grammy Award for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance | |- | rowspan="5" | 1990 | rowspan="8" | "Nothing Compares 2 U" | MTV Video Music Award for Video of the Year | |- | MTV Video Music Award for Best Female Video | |- | MTV Video Music Award for Best Post-Modern Video | |- | MTV Video Music Award for Breakthrough Video | |- | MTV Video Music Award for Viewer's Choice | |- | rowspan="5" | 1991 | Grammy Award for Record of the Year | |- | Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance | |- | Grammy Award for Best Music Video, Short Form | |- | I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got | Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Performance | |- | Herself | American Music Award for Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist | |- | 1992 | Year of the Horse | Grammy Award for Best Music Video, Long Form | |- | 1994 | "You Made Me the Thief of Your Heart" | MTV Video Music Award for Best Video from a Film | |- | 1996 | "Famine" | Grammy Award for Best Music Video, Short Form | |- | rowspan="2" | 2012 | rowspan="2" | "Lay Your Head Down" | World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Song Written Directly for a Film | |- | Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song | |- | rowspan="2" | 2015 | I'm Not Bossy, I'm the Boss | Meteor Choice Music Prize for Best Album | |- | "Take Me To Church" | Meteor Choice Music Prize for Song of the Year | |} References Further reading * Guterman, Jimmy. Sinéad: Her Life and Music. Warner Books, 1991. ISBN 0-446-39254-5. * Hayes, Dermott. Sinéad O'Connor: So Different. Omnibus Press, 1991. ISBN 0-7119-2482-1. External links * * * Category:1966 births Category:20th-century Christian Universalists Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century Christian Universalists Category:21st-century singers Category:Alternative rock guitarists Category:Alternative rock singers Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Bisexual women Category:Brit Award winners Category:Celtic fusion musicians Category:20th-century Christian clergy Category:Chrysalis Records artists Category:Dance musicians Category:Female guitarists Category:Feminist musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Irish Catholics Category:Irish Christian pacifists Category:Irish female singers Category:Irish pacifists Category:Irish pop singers Category:Irish priests Category:Irish pro-choice activists Category:Irish rock guitarists Category:Irish rock singers Category:Irish singer-songwriters Category:Irish socialists Category:Irish-language singers Category:LGBT Christian clergy Category:LGBT feminists Category:LGBT musicians from Ireland Category:LGBT Roman Catholics Category:LGBT singers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Dublin (city) Category:Female Christian clergy Category:Pantheists Category:People with bipolar disorder Category:Roman Catholic dissidents Category:Roman Catholic feminists